Of Rice and Hen
Of Rice & Hen is a "Looney Tunes" cartoon animated short starring Foghorn Leghorn, Miss Prissy and Barnyard Dawg. The title is a play on John Steinbeck's 1937 novel Of Mice and Men. Foghorn Leghorn as usual is voiced by Mel Blanc, while an uncredited Bea Benaderet voices all of the female hens. Plot The story opens with several hens mothering their chicks in an ideal suburban fashion: taking them on walks and bragging to fellow hens about their exploits. One of the hens jokingly tells Miss Prissy that she is lucky not to have chicks to looks after, then Prissy overhears a group of hens saying that she will "never land a man" because she is "too much of a D-R-I-P." This depresses Prissy who then climbs up on to the roof of the barn. Meanwhile, Foghorn is seen preparing to attack the dog by with a board from a picket fence when he sees Prissy jump from the top of the barn. Foghorn dives to save Prissy, and Prissy sees Foghorn as not only a savior but a potential husband, a notion which Foghorn rejects. Foghorn then goes about his regular routine by picking up the board and going to the doghouse, where he lifts the dog up by the tail and repeatedly slaps his rear end with a board which causes the dog to chase him. Foghorn then closes the gate to the fence just in time for the dog to crash into it head first. Foghorn is then seen trying to slip a lit dynamite stick into the dog house, but the dog is wise to it and the trick backfires. Foghorn is then seen having a picnic with a large amount of food prepared by Prissy, but Foghorn rejects her again. The dog sees Prissy's attempts to court Foghorn and tells him that she is going about it the wrong way and offers to help out, seeing it as a way to rid himself of Foghorn for good. The dog then disguises himself as a rival rooster who wants to marry Prissy in order to make Foghorn jealous. The ruse works and Foghorn fights with the dog, and ends up in church exclaiming, "I won, I won", as he and Prissy are married. When Foghorn realizes what happened, he says to the audience, "Hey, there must have been some way I could have lost." Censorship *On ABC, the following scenes were cut: **Foghorn trying to slip a lit dynamite stick into the doghouse, but Barnyard Dawg gets wise and puts his doghouse on Foghorn (with the dynamite exploding and Foghorn coming out disheveled, defeathered, and dazedly barking). **The fight between Foghorn and Barnyard Dawg (dressed as a rooster trying to seduce Prissy) was cut to remove 90% of the punches and the part where Foghorn steps on Barnyard's stomach as he and Prissy rush to the chapel to get married. *The Nickelodeon version of this cartoon is also edited, but the only part cut is the Foghorn Leghorn/Barnyard Dawg fight near the end. Category:Short films Category:Foghorn Leghorn Cartoons Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Animated short films Category:Looney Tunes